Bill Cosby
Bill Cosby is a competitor in Total Moonman Island and Total Moonman All Stars. In TMAS, his gameplay is based around manipulating others into feeling sorry for him, then backstabbing them as soon as he gets the chance. However, he did not make it very far with this. Total Moonman Island In Total Moonman Island, Bill was something of a neutral character, preferring not to get involved in conflicts. In Episode 1, Bill was a timid man without many friends. In Episode 2, Cold Miser reached out to Bill, and the two became fast friends. Bill and Cold Miser continued to like each other throughout the season. However, when Cold Miser was eliminated, Bill fell into a deep depression which he was never quite able to recover from. Soon, he was chosen to die. Moonman dropped a ten dollar bill on the ground, and when Bill bent over to pick it up, Moonman's humongous cock destroyed him. Total Moonman All Stars Bill was brought back for Total Moonman All Stars. In the first episode, he feigned a deep depression, pretending to be scared because Moonman raped him. His team lost the challenge, and they eliminated Dippy Fresh. In the second episode, Shrek became friendly towards him. Bill continued his facade by pretending to be uncomfortable. Their team lost the challenge again, and Krystal, wanting to eliminate Bill, told people to vote out Bill. However, she was killed for her own scheming, leaving Farmer Brown without an ally. Paul began to grow close to him. In the third episode, the Disgraces continued their losing streak, and Shrek continued to make Bill uncomfortable. In the end, Fiona was eliminated because of her and Shrek's marriage trouble and because of the fact that Sandy was more useful in challenges. Later, Sandy was eliminated. In the fifth episode, Paul and Bill grew closer, shutting the uncoordinated Shrek and Farmer Brown out of their group. It was at this point that Bill began to grow more antagonistic, showing his dark side as he wanted to have Shrek killed. His wish was granted when his team lost for a fifth time. The trivia challenge was a high point for the Disgraces, as they finally won the challenge. The Fucking Faggots chose Chris to die. This still left the Disgraces in a hole with only three players, though. The next day, Farmer Brown, realizing that his game was about to end, tried to persuade Bill to come over to his side. Bill pretended to agree so that Farmer Brown would vote out Paul, but blindsided him and forced him to use the idol. Bill chose to reveal himself as an antagonist at that moment, and Paul is killed, leaving Bill and Farmer Brown as the only two Disgraces. In the Pirate Challenge, Bill purposely threw the game in order to get Farmer Brown out, wanting nobody to know his secret. Farmer Brown, however, had time to prepare, and he donned a bulletproof vest before elimination. Bill tried to shoot Farmer Brown, but to no avail. Farmer Brown proceeded to pin down Bill and pull down his own pants, revealing his rock hard penis coated in barbed wire, which he used to rape Bill. As Bill's terrible memories were triggered, he took out his own gun and shot himself. On Purgatory Island, he briefly competed to come back into the game, even attempting to ally with Paul again, but was met with little success. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}